The present invention relates to a polyphenylenesulfide resin composition having improved mechanical properties or, more particularly, a polyphenylenesulfide resin composition imparted with excellent impact resistance, resistance against crack formation and heat-shock resistance.
Polyphenylenesulfide resins are known as belonging to a class of thermoplastic synthetic resins having excellent heat resistance and widely employed in various fields of applications. One of the disadvantages inherent to the resins of this type is the remarkable brittleness of the shaped articles of the resin so that it is usual that shaped articles of the resin are molded with a resin composition formulated with an inorganic fibrous material such as glass fibers or an inorganic filler such as finely divided silica, talc, clay and the like to be improved in respect of the brittleness.
Notwithstanding the means of reinforcement by use of glass fibers or inorganic fillers, however, the improvement in the impact resistance is particularly insufficient among the properties required for modern plastic resins such as impact resistance, cracking resistance, moldability and the like so that the application of polyphenylenesulfide resins is limited in certain fields.
Therefore, it has been a problem to be solved in the plastic processing technology to develop a polyphenylenesulfide resin composition imparted with impact resistance, cracking resistance and heat-shock resistance improved by far to have a performance suitable for the applications in various fields.